Act 45: The Impersonator
is the forty-fifth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It is the first of Shinkenger's five-part endgame, delving into the revelations around Takeru and Kaoru that were briefly shown in the previous episode. Synopsis As Kaoru takes her place as the true Shiba Clan head, Takeru is forced to figure out where to go next while his former retainers are forced to adapt to their new leader. Plot Finding Takeru wounded from his fight with the now-deceased Ayakashi Yomotsugari, Jii is shocked when Genta and the vassals arrive, demanding answers relating to Kaoru. With Jii not answering, Mako realizes that Takeru is a kagemusha; a decoy designed to help protect the real Shiba head. Kaoru enters and assumes her position as the true 18th head of the Shiba House. Her retainer Tanba explains the full story; Kaoru's father (the previous Shinken Red and the 17th head of the Shiba house) knew that Dokoku would not stay sealed forever and his then-unborn daughter was the key to defeating him forever. However, as Tanba felt that Doukoku may rise before she could master the sealing character, he set up Takeru as a decoy (although he was not of Shiba blood) due to him having a talent in Mojikara. Kaoru was born a Princess, and has now mastered the sealing character and is ready to claim her rightful place as head of the Shiba house, not wishing to hide any longer. Her kuroko take possession of the Inromaru and Takeru's disks, and Tanba orders the vassals to serve Kaoru while throwing Genta out due to him not being a true Samurai. The vassals refuse to serve anyone but Takeru, as he arrives and apologizes to them for all the suffering he caused and tells them to follow Kaoru before he takes his leave. The next day, Kaoru leads the Shinkengers against the Gedoshu and the four are barely able to cope with fighting on without Takeru. Genta finds Takeru who tells him that he has nothing left in his life before he walks away while Genta is not looking. As Genta calls Jii about his new attitude, Takeru makes his way to his father's grave where Juzo finds him. As he never cared who Takeru was, Juzo demands that they fight. Takeru accepts without hesitation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Subordinate: , *Masataka Shiba's wife: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - N/A *Princess Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Super, Saishuu Ougi, Samurai Gattai, Hidden Shield, Tora (Tora Origami), Zen Samurai Gattai *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - N/A Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 5.3% *'Key Title Kanji': 影 (Shadow, referring to Takeru's position as the "shadow leader" of the Shiba in Kaoru's absence) *Takeru and Genta do not appear transformed throughout this episode. *With this episode, all 3 of the female Shinkengers have assumed a Super Shinkenger form at least once. Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Act 41: The Sent Words, Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition, Act 43: One Last Sword, Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House and Act 45: The Impersonator. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode